


Clothed Sex

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [12]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Clothed Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyjamas don't need to completely come off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothed Sex

It was early morning, sunlight streaking through the blinds and across the kitchen tiles. Arin was standing over the stove, warming up a pan over a low heat when he felt Suzy latch onto him from behind, bonking him forward a little with a chuckle. He was hardly given a moment to right himself before he was almost knocked down again, this time by Dan joining them, latching onto Suzy with his hands first on her hips, then sliding forward to wrap them around Arin’s waist, pulling the three tightly together.

“Well, thanks dude for nearly knocking me face first into a pan of hot oil.”

“Heh, sorry. Over excited.” Arin felt Suzy kiss the back of his neck first, then Dan, the only difference really being the stubble scratching against his skin. He hated to do it but he had to shoo the two back a little so he could break the eggs into the pan but the pair seemed happy to entertain themselves. Suzy gently nudged Dan up onto the countertop, kissing his jaw and snuggling hard into his neck. It was unusual to see Suzy so snuggly in the morning because usually she was more of a night snuggler. Dan didn't care since he was always ready for snuggles. Arin just watched the two while the eggs cooked before sliding the cooked meal onto a plate before placed the pan off the heat, joining them by leaning across Suzy and placing his hands on either side of Dan's knees.  
“Mind if I join?”  
Suzy answered by turning and grabbing the front of Arin’s shirt and pulling him closer, sandwiching herself between them before turning back fully towards Dan, poking his leg.

“Move back a little more. There we go.” Once there was enough room she turned and hopped up, sitting on the counter between Dan's legs and facing Arin. It was a slightly odd sight, to see his wife sitting there with his friend's hands on her waist and lips on her neck. Odd, but good. The good kind of odd. Suzy once again pulled Arin closer, his hips pressed against her own and Dan's legs wrapping around the two of them. 

“The eggs are gonna get cold if this goes any further.” He knew it was hardly what he should be thinking about right now but he was proud of his eggs and didn't want them to go to waste.

“Then hurry up!” He felt Suzy shift to tug her own pajama bottoms down a little, just enough to let Arin slide his hand inside. Wel,l he would if Dan hadn't tried to get there first, the two men bumping their hands together at her hips. Suzy gave a giggle as Arin just swatted Dan's hand away.  
“Geez Arin, learn to share.” She tilted her head up to kiss the underside of Dan's chin. “There's enough for both of you.”

The angle wasn't perfect for Arin; he had to twist his wrist in such an awkward way that he gave up on it, instead dropping to his knees and sliding the pajamas down a little further. Suzy put her hand on his head as he buried his head between her legs. Dan seemed to have decided he had enough of attacking Suzy's neck and he lifted her up, bringing his legs together and sitting her fully in his lap. Arin paused to watch, sitting back on his knees. 

He watched as Dan tugged his pajamas down, cock springing out before Suzy shifted upwards, slowly lowering herself down onto it with a quiet moan, head dropping back onto Dan's shoulder. Arin was just watching; it would never stop being surreal to watch his wife being impaled like this. Again, it was a good kind of surreal and certainly turned him on to watch. And as much fun as it was, he didn't feel like just watching today. So he leant forward, giving one solid lick from the base of Dan's cock to the top of Suzy’s clit, the louder moans from both of them encourage him to keep going, licking faster and more messily as Dan picked up the pace. He hadn't done this before but it was certainly something he could get used to. He palmed himself through his pajamas as he kept going, free hand resting on Suzy’s thigh. He could feel Dan's cock throbbing on his tongue and hear Suzy’s loud whines and moans, bouncing in Dan's lap harder and faster, one hand on Arin’s head and pulling him in closer. He could feel her tensing, her cunt tightening around Dan's cock as she moaned Arin’s name, hand tight in his hair.

The three took a couple of minutes to recover before Dan slowly helped Suzy up and back into Arin’s arms as he slowly stood up and hugged her tightly from behind.

“...Sorry... Those eggs will certainly be cold by now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theseusinthemaze for the idea and thanks to Skyhillan for editing, they're both super great


End file.
